


Wandering The Wasteland

by thecattydddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Deaths, Sadstuck, hes already dead sooo, kind of, kinda sad, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave shows Jake around LOHAC and they come across something a bit unpleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering The Wasteland

“So this is your world, eh, Strider?” Jake looked around, smiling, as Dave guided him around LOHAC, absentmindedly.

“Yeah,” Dave nodded, simply. Jake took in every detail, amazed by the structures and wildlife. His eyes wandered until they landed on a humanoid figure laying on the ground.

“Hey, what’s that?” Jake wondered, going after it.

“What?” Dave looked over in the direction he was after, “Oh, shit! English, wait up a minu-” As Jake went closer, he realised the figure was actually a person with a sword lodged into them. His concern only shot up when he recognised the pointed shades that only one individual he knew would wear.

“ _Dirk!_ ”

Dave reached him just as Jake fell beside the body, hovering over it in desperation and concern, “What happened? Dave! We’ve got to do something? Can we save him? Maybe if I-”

“Jake,” Dave placed a hand on his shoulder, calmly, “It’s not him.”

“What?” Jake looked up, tears pricking his eyes, “What do you mean?”

“Look, again,” Dave instructed. Jake forced himself to turn back to the impaled body, furrowing his brow in contemplation. The man beneath the blade had the shades and the incredibly light blonde hair, but he was older and wore a hat, something that Dirk usually kept to his shirt, alone. The katana was similar in style but worn with time that Dirk’s was not. Their wrinkles formed around his eyes from many years of stressful child care and ironic charades.

“It’s not,” Jake realised, rocking back to sit on his heels, “They look so similar, I just thought...”

“This is my Bro,” Dave explained, “From my timeline. Similar to Dirk in many ways, but... Different in most others.”

“I’m sorry,” Jake muttered, quietly.

“It’s not a big deal,” Dave shrugged, “It’s been so long, I practically forgot he was here.”

“But... The body doesn’t look like its changed at all,” Jake pointed out, “he looks like he was alive just moments ago.”

“That’s the funny thing about this game,” Dave turned his back and strolled away, leaving him to the corpse, “Dead bodies don’t seem to go the way they normally should. I should know - I’ve seen enough.” Jake frowned, following Dave with his eyes for a moment before briefly flashing them back to Bro.

“I couldn’t imagine the pain you must have gone through,” Jake muttered, upon catching up with Dave.

“No, you couldn’t,” Dave replied, “Perhaps it’s time I get you back... I’m sure Dirk would love to hear how happy you are to know he’s not impaled on some shitty planet somewhere.”

“Yeah,” Jake nodded, solemnly, “Probably.”


End file.
